Battle Royal Bunshin Style
by ChristopherChaos
Summary: Naruto ends up on a mission with a new foe and together they must find a hidden treasure. I know its a bad summary but please read.
1. Chapter 1

BATTLE ROYAL – BUNSHIN STYLE – PART 1

Well this is my fist fan fic and I'll also be introducing my own characters, Reiji and Keisuke. I will attempt to keep most of the characters in character if that makes any sense.

Ok, so here goes... Disclaimer... I... Don't...Own...NARUTO "_it's unfair, it's so great as well I wish I did"_

ChristopherChaos

* * *

"Well I know it's a bit out of the ordinary but it will be a test for them both" said the woman, sitting back on her chair with a large tower of books on the table.

She had long blond hair and a green coat on and her most obvious feature was her... well I won't say, regardless of anything they're big.

"Very well, I see no reason for this but I'm quite interested in the outcome, curiosity really" spoke the tall but unusual man.

He was tall, grey hair which arced to one side. His forehead protector covered his left eye and a facemask covered his mouth. There was a small book in his back pocket with a light-ish red cover.

"Keisuke, any objections?" She said, getting up from her seat and walking to the window.

"Nope, I'm all thumbs up" said the plump man.

He was middle sized and was round, big boned you could call it. He had brownish hair with streaks of grey through it, and was leaning on a walking stick.

"Good, dismissed" she said turning around with a smile.

The two men walked out f the room and stopped half way down the stairs.

"Any idea what she's thinking Kakashi-kun?" Keisuke said staring down onto the streets.

"No one really knows what goes on in Tsunade-sama's head, one minute she can be studying hard for the sake of the village, next thing she could be drunk out of her wits, she's hard to predict." Kakashi said looking up at the sky.

"Ah well, it can't be that bad can it, heh heh" Keisuke said with a chuckle.

"Heh" Kakashi then vanished with a puff of smoke.

"Better go find Reiji then" and with that Keisuke started off down the stairs again.

-----

"NARUTO" Kakashi shouted over to the boy slumped against the tree.

The boy looked up; half asleep, blinked a few times and then managed to heave himself up of the ground. He began walking over to Kakashi, rubbing his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you call for me this early in the morning, its 7 AM, I've been here for half an hour waiting for you" said Naruto.

Naruto was outfitted in an unusual bright orange outfit with spiky blonde hair and unusual fox like features in his face.

"Better yet, where's Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan?" He said in curiosity.

"I didn't call for them, I have a mission for you which they aren't involved in," And with that Naruto snapped out of his tired state with a great big grin on his face.

"A mission just for me?" Naruto replied.

"Well, not just you, there's one other who you will meet soon" Kakashi looked at Naruto with what seemed to be a smile, unable to determine if it was due to the mask.

Naruto gave Kakashi a puzzled look which didn't last before the excitement kicked in again.

"Follow me" Kakashi began walking towards the large forest behind Naruto taking his book out from his back pocket opening it and began reading.

"Hai" Naruto said and began following after him.

-----

Keisuke walked down the corridor and stopped before door no.14, he turned and was about to knock when he saw a note cellotaped to the door.

"_Sleeping under the stars" was_ writen on the door.

"Heh" Keisuke chuckled "better go find him"

Keisuke turned and went back down the corridor.

-----

"I've finished preparing the mission Tsunade-sama" said the slim, short haired girl.

"Thank you Shizune-san" Tsunade was looking out of the window towards the forest area.

"Now its time to sit back and see how this unfolds" Tsunade walked over to the drinks cabinet and took a cup, than poured herself some warm sake.

-----

Keisuke was walking along the side of the river at a nice leisurely pace when he found a burnt out camp fire, he knew he was getting close. He continued on and found a large boulder which the river curved around and vanished. Keisuke stopped to watch the large cloud of steam rise behind the boulder and he knew he had found him. Keisuke continued walking and went around the boulder to find a young man, aged about 16 sitting with his feet in the river, wearing only a towel round his waste, somehow causing the river to boil and produce steam with only his feet.

"Looks like I found you, you better get up and get changed" Keisuke said with a light smile.

The young man looked over his shoulder and got to his feet.

"Keisuke-sensei, what's wrong?" the young man said.

"Nothing, nothing, we've got a mission to do that's all, or well you have" Keisuke said looking up at the sky rocking back and fourth on his feet.

"Hmmmm, what kind of mission is it?" The young man said while changing into his ninja outfit.

"I'm not sure yet, but we'll find out when we get there" Keisuke said turning around.

"Okay..." The young man said in a low voice.

Keisuke began walking and then stopped, looked around then said "Oh and Reiji be careful, don't want any unnecessary accidents in this mission"

Keisuke continued walking and Reiji got up and followed.

-----

Naruto was pacing back and forward at the forest entrance as Kakashi was leaning against the fence reading his book. Naruto would stop now and then to see if anyone was approaching, but there was nothing. Eventually Kakashi looked up; Naruto stopped and looked at Kakashi with a puzzled expression then turned and looked in the same direction as Kakashi was. In the distance, Naruto could see two figures, one was tall and round, the other was about his size with long spikey red hair. The boy was wearing black 3/4 length shorts with red stripes down the sides, a long sleeved top which were red from the shoulders down to the cuffs. He was walking with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground, his Konoha forehead protector lifting his fringe so that it stood in a spiked ark. For some reason Naruto kept thinking it was Sasuke. Eventually the two arrived at the gates; Kakashi got up, closed his book and returned it to his back pocket.

"Ah, Naruto, it's been quite a while since I last saw you" Keisuke said with a smile.

"Huh" Naruto was once again puzzled.

"You were about four when I last saw you, quite hyperactive for your age" Keisuke said looking at Naruto with piercing eyes.

"Wha? Hey, Kakashi-sensei, who is this old guy?" Naruto said giving Kakashi a serious look.

"That old man you're referring to is Keisuke-sensei, my teacher and if you've got a problem with him then you'll have to take it up with me!" Reiji spoke with a sharp tone while glaring at Naruto.

Naruto just glared back.

"Heh heh, now now boys" Keisuke said with a chuckle. "Shall we begin then Kakashi-kun?"

"Very well" Kakashi began.

Kakashi took a scroll from within his jacket and opened it. Kakashi read what was in the scroll and handed it over to Keisuke who also read it.

"Well then, you two have been chosen to do a very special mission set out by Tsunade-sama" Kakashi looked towards the city.

"Your mission is to venture into the forest and work as a team to overcome the traps and puzzle's, you are only to return when you have been able to successfully collect the treasure from within the forest." Kakashi said returning his attention to the two boys.

"The forest is filled with many dangerous traps and very aggressive animals, be careful you "Keisuke said with a smile.

"I have to work with this idiot, how troublesome" Reiji began walking towards the forest.

Naruto had a vision of Shikamaru in his head then he realised what Reiji had said.

"IDIOT, grrrrrr I'll show you who the idiot is" Naruto charged after Reiji into the forest, not caring what was ahead, he just wanted to get a hold of Reiji.

* * *

End of part one.

Ah well, that's the beginning out of the way, so how was it. Please review it as I'm looking for many encouraging comments plus some writing advice, I'm not good at writing, never have been so this may be a turn around for me.

Part two will go up in about 2 days, I just want to see how the reviews go.


	2. Chapter 2

BATTLE ROYAL – BUNSHIN STYLE – PART 2

Here is part 2 of my story, where the adventure continues.

Disclaimer... no I don't own Naruto... however Reiji and Keisuke are my own characters.

ChristopherChaos

* * *

Reiji walked at a steady pace, hopping over puddles, leaping over fallen trees. The forest was dark but Reiji had good eye sight which allowed him to see where he was going. Naruto however was tripping on logs, slipping in puddles as he charged after Reiji. Naruto continued running then he collided with something, Naruto fell to the ground, adjusted his position and then looked up to see Reiji glaring down at him.

"What you staring at" Naruto said with a loud sharp voice.

"Shut up dobe, I'd rather we didn't attract any unwanted attention" Reiji was looking around him.

"Pfft..." Naruto got up and dusted himself off. He began to walk in a random direction; he just wanted to get away from Reiji.

"Naruto, wait" Naruto turned around. Reiji was motioning him with his hand to stop.

"Huh?" Naruto was clueless.

"Can you hear that?" Reiji turned to look at Naruto.

"Hear what?" Naruto just looked at Reiji when he began to hear something. Footsteps in the distance... no, what ever it was it was running. Naruto looked around to see where it was coming from but it as to dark.

"Prepare yourself, I doubt it's a friendly welcoming party" Reiji said taking his fighting stance.

Naruto reached into his small travel bag hanging at his waist an drew two shuriken and adopted a posed stance.

"What direction is it coming in, can you tell?" Reiji looking around.

"No, the forest is echoing the footsteps" Naruto said trying to focus on its location.

The footsteps began to get closer, Reiji shifted a little. Naruto kept still. There was a rustle n one of the bushes, Naruto spun around.

"REIJI, BEHIND YOU!" Naruto shouted.

Reiji leaped into the air and drew his kunai from his leg holster and threw it. It struck the beast perfectly in one of its hind legs and the beast collapsed, skidding to a halt. The beast tried to get up even Naruto launched his shuriken into the beast's throat. The beast collapsed once again, its legs where giving one last push, then it died. Naruto collapsed to the ground and began to wipe the sweat from his head then there was another rustle in the bushes, due to the action they never heard other footsteps. This time a larger beast came charging from the bushes, Reiji spun around and began to make seals at lightning speed.

"GRAND FIREBALL NO JUTSU" Reiji roared and a large stream of fire burst from his mouth engulfing the beast. The beast began to sway and went off in a different direction, running around on fire it crashed into a tree and collapsed. The two of them looked at the blazing corpse as the flames began to die down. Once they had Reiji walked up to it and inspected it.

"Looks like its well cooked" Reiji said turning to Naruto.

-----

"I wonder how it's going" Keisuke said sitting in a tea house.

"They should be fine, they are chunnins after all" Kakashi said still reading his book.

"True, true" Keisuke took a sip of his tea.

-----

Twenty minutes later, Naruto and Reiji where sitting around a small fire.

"Mmmmm, this is pretty good" Naruto said with a full mouth. "I wonder what it was"

"By the looks of it, it was a grand boar. Head of its pack I think" Reiji said taking another bite out of the large leg.

The two of them ate for a bit and drank some water, they didn't have much, only what Reiji had brought with him from the river. After putting out the fire they set off again, Naruto determined the direction they came in and they went in the opposite direction. After a fun filled hour of dodging spiked trap holes, large spike logs swinging down from trees, kunai launching traps they came to a large gorge like area. Naruto looked down.

"Long way down I guess" Reiji said looking at Naruto.

"Yup, kinda reminds me when the perverted hermit pushed me down into that mega pit, it was so dark I couldn't see the bottom of it" Naruto said looking up with a smile.

"Perverted hermit?" Reiji looked at Naruto with a raised eye-brow.

"Haha," Naruto just laughed.

"We better do something about this" Reiji said turning his attention back to the gorge.

"Naruto come here" Reiji said.

"Okay..." Naruto walked over to Reiji.

"You'll have to take a large run at the gorge and jump, I'll provide you with assistance to get over the gorge" Reiji took out a scroll from within his pocket.

"Wha?" Naruto said in shock.

"Don't worry, trust me, I know what I'm doing" Reiji opened the scroll and looked at Naruto.

"Okay, you better not let me die" Naruto said walking off giving him some running distance.

Reiji spun the scroll around him and he began to glow a light blue. The scroll spun faster as Naruto charged towards the gorge. Naruto leaped of the gorge into the air when Reiji gripped the scroll and banged it against the ground emitting a large wave of chakra. Naruto began to fall when all of a sudden a large gust of wind came up from the gorge lifting Naruto higher into the air. Naruto quickly undone his jacket and used it as a parachute allowing him to float over to the other side. He landed safely and then he sat and caught his breath then turned around.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO CROSS" Naruto shouted over to Reiji.

"I'M GOING TO USE THE BRIDGE" Reiji shouted pointing in the direction of a large wooden bridge.

"WHA!" Naruto's jaw dropped and his blood began to boil. He turned and looked at Reiji who was rolling on the ground laughing at the other side of the gorge. After 5 minutes Reiji had crossed over to the other side, he said sorry and Naruto began to calm down. They continued to walk through the forest in silence. 3/4 of an hour they walked, nothing being said or heard. Eventually Reiji spoke.

"So... Naruto, what kind of things do you like?" Reiji said trying to start a conversation.

"Naruto?" Reiji stopped and turned around. Naruto was standing still in a puddle looking up into the trees. Reiji raised an eye-brow then looked up also. His eyes widened with fear as he looked at a giant snake hissing down at Naruto. Naruto just stood there, unable to move when suddenly the snake pounced swallowing Naruto whole. Reiji charged forward and drew his Kunai and threw it, it hit the snake but did nothing in to hurt it. The snakes ail came out of no where, scelping Reiji who crashed into a tree. Reiji got up and began to make seals once again at lightning speed.

"PHEONIX FIRE FLOWER" Reiji roared launching multiple fire balls at the snake. The snake turned around hissing at Reiji when he heard a strange muffled voice from within the snake.

"SHADOW REPLICATION" Naruto shouted even though no one would hear him.

The snake stopped hissing and it began to bulge, Reiji just looked on as it got fatter and fatter. And eventually it popped with about fifty replications of Naruto flying out in different directions exploding into a puff of smoke. Reiji walked up to the last remaining Naruto and laughed.

"Heh heh, what did you think" Naruto said with a big mile on his face. Reiji couldn't stop laughing but he managed to put out his hand and help him up.

They continued walking, with a large echoing laughter through out the forest. Both of them began laughing at the previous events and at jokes they were telling each other. They stooped once they got o a clearing. The two of them looked on to see a small alter lifting off the ground with a small number of steps. On top of the alter was a large chest, Naruto looked at Reiji... Reiji looked at Naruto. They both shot off towards the chest, Reiji being slightly faster got up the stairs to the chest first. But Naruto was right behind him and began pushing him out of the way. Reiji swung round and wacked Naruto right in the face with his fist and Naruto rolled down the stairs. Reiji began to lift the lid as Naruto got up and dusted himself off. Naruto ran up the stairs again and peered over Reiji's shoulder. Together they looked into the chest when there eyes began to widen.

What was in that chest... Find out in part three.

* * *

Ah well, that's part 2 complete and I'll begin writing part 3 as soon as. Sorry about the cliff hanger but I wanted to create a nice effect for the start off part 3. 


	3. Chapter 3

BATTLE ROYAL – BUNSHIN STYLE – PART 3

Ah well, this is the third and final part of this Naruto fan fic. This is let the ? Commence.

Due to unfair legal reasons I don't own Naruto... however Reiji and Keisuke are my own characters.

ChristopherChaos

* * *

"You've got to be joking" Reiji said with his head drooping.

"If you don't want it I'll gladly have it" Naruto was eying up the treasure.

"That's not the point, the point is that the old bat sent us into this death trap to fend for ourselves in search of a treasure which we find to be a ... a ... BOWL OF RAMEN!" Reiji howled at the top of his voice with a deadly echo flowing through the forest.

It was large ceramic bowl with a floral design and had a see through plastic lid preventing bugs from getting in. It was sitting on top of a heated grate which span the inside of the chest.

"Ah well, if that's how you feel then I'll take off your hands" Naruto reached into the chest to grasp the bowl when suddenly Reiji slapped his hand out of the way. "Huh"

"Who said I didn't want it?" Reiji turned and looked at Naruto, his eyes holding a demonic tint to them. Naruto shuffled his feet into a defending position.

"I just presumed..." Naruto began.

"Well you presumed wrong dobe" Reiji said clenching his fist.

"D...D...DOBE!" Naruto lunged forward throwing a fist right at Reiji's face. Reiji side stepped and stuck out his foot, Naruto tripped and rolled down the stairs... again. Naruto dusted himself off, as he seen an expanding shadow appear over head, he quickly back flipped to avoid it.

"Heh, you missed me" Naruto said with a smirk.

"How about a challenge, you and I right here right now. Winner gets the food," Reiji began to crack his fingers which sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Fine, you're on" Naruto and Reiji charged at each other throwing fists, kicking kicks. The blocked each others attacks, dodged each thrown kunai. It was a stale mate, they were too evenly matched.

"What's wrong, chicken?" Naruto was panting hard.

"You say something dobe?" Reiji was he same.

"FINE LETS KICK IT UP A NOTCH" they shouted in perfect unison. Both of them began to make seals, each seal matched as if the were in perfect synch. They stopped at the same time, Naruto bit his thumb, Reiji scratched his cheek, and both allowing small drops of blood emerge. Together they struck the ground.

"SUMMONING TECHNIQUE" Two large clouds of smoke rose up into the sky.

-----

There was a large gust of wind which blew out from the forest and a large shuddering quake. Kakashi and Keisuke jumped in surprise to see two large clouds of smoke rise out from within the forest.

"Why's he using that?" Kakashi said in utter rage.

"Hmmmm seems something interesting is happening" Keisuke said rocking back and fourth on his feet.

-----

"TSUNADE-SAMA" a voice came battering through the door followed by Shizune.

"Eh, huh, wha?" Tsunade had fallen asleep at her desk.

"L...L...LOOK AT THAT" Shizune was pointing out the window.

"Huh... WHAT THE..." Tsunade bolted out the door with Shizune at her heels.

-----

The smoke began to settle, the landscape had slightly changed. There where to large crop like circles in the forest, and standing within these crop circles stood to great creatures.

"WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? IT'S BEEN QUITE SOME TIME SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU?" A large overpowering voice said.

"IT HAS HASN'T IT GAMABUNTA" The other beast replied.

Gamabunta was a frog, a great big massive frog. Not just any frog, the frog boss. He was a dark reddish colour with a dark blue kimono on and a large sword at his side. He was puffing on a large smoking pipe shooting large clouds of smoke into the air.

"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME KID?" Gamabunta asked Naruto who was shivering at the sight of his adversary.

"Eh... Him," Naruto pointed towards Reiji.

"I'm sorry but we'll have to cut the chit chat, Leogan, where here to fight" Reiji said keeping his eye on Naruto and the large frog.

"VERY WELL" Leogan said spreading his legs outwards into an attacking pose.

Leogan was a large burgundy coloured lion with a brightly coloured mane which looked as if it was made of fire; he had large metal clasps around his feet and large horns protruding from underneath his mane.

Gamabunta clasped his sword and charged; Leogan charged also and pounced onto Gamabunta's head leaping further into the air to avoid the sword. Gamabunta spun around and inhaled, then fired large blasts of water. Leogan in mid air turned, inhaled and fire blasts of fire, the fire and water blasts collided and steam rose. Leogan landed on all four feet as Gamabunta charged again with sword ready. Gamabunta swung his sword which Leogan blocked with his horn and pushed Gamabunta back, forcing him to almost fall. Leogan charged crashing into Gamabunta's stomach with his head lifting up into the air and tossed him aside using his horns. Gamabunta recovered and landed safely. Both the summons where both breathing heavy almost out of breath.

"Hey boss, lets finish this" Naruto shouted.

"FINE" Gamabunta replied

"Ready Leogan?" Reiji spoke confidently.

"Hai" Leogan roared.

Together, Reiji and Naruto began to make seals. Naruto finished first and Gamabunta began to inhale.

"FLOWING AQUA BURST" Gamabunta shot a large burst of water which continued to flow from his mouth. Leogan dodged, jumping over the flow of water which drenched the forest. Eventually Gamabunta caught Leogan in mid air and struck him down. Leogan crashed into the ground; heavily damaged he began to get back up. Naruto, out of the corner of his eye noticed Reiji standing on the tip of a tree still forming seals. Eventually he stopped and with a quick flash of fire Reiji was back on top of Leogan.

"BEAST ELEMENT COMBINATION: FIRE" Reiji shouted and Leogan Roared. Leogan's fur began to rise, flowing in an unusual way; it was getting lighter and lighter until it burst into flames. Reiji was engulfed also. Leogan charged, Gamabunta fired blasts of water but he was too weak to even do anything to stop him. Leogan pounced into the air and shot towards Gamabunta bursting into a ball of fire. Naruto noticed Reiji somersaulting off Leogan's back but was then engulfed in fire along with Gamabunta. Leogan took form again but was extremely weakened, the fire died down and Naruto and Gamabunta were also weakened. There was a large blast of smoke and Leogan had vanished.

"Looks like I won" Naruto said trying to catch his breath.

"I'm not done yet!" Reiji roared as he came plummeting down from the sky. Naruto looked up and was dealt a major blow to the face and with another blast of smoke, Gamabunta vanished. The two of them freefell to the ground and crashed. Neither moved.

* * *

End of part three

Well it seems that's part three done but don't worry... were not done yet. I've decided to add a part four as part three seemed long enough as it is, so I'll start part 4 ASAP. Also, Leogan is my character.


	4. Chapter 4

BATTLE ROYAL – BUNSHIN STYLE – PART 4

Well here it is. I'll try and finish the story in this part. Was supposed to do it in three parts but when I looked at part three it was big, and not finished so this is the fourth and final part.

Due to unfair legal reasons I don't own naruto... however Reiji, Keisuke and Leogan are my own characters.

ChristopherChaos

* * *

Tsunade came skidding to a halt behind Kakashi and Keisuke who seemed to be frozen.

"Kakashi, Keisuke, what the hell is going on?" Tsunade was trying to catch her breath.

"Eh... thats what we would like to know" Kakashi said still standing, looking towards the forest.

"All right, you two, follow me" Tsunade ran into the forest.

"Hai" Kakashi and Keisuke followed.

-----

The two ninja's were lying on the ground, motionless. Eventualy Naruto stirred and then pushed himself up and rested on a tree.

"Oh man, my heads thumping, you didn't have to hit me that hard" Naruto said rubbing his large lump.

"Sorry" Reiji rolled onto his back. For a few minutes the two of them just rested, eventually Reiji rolled onto all fours and pushed himself up. Naruto got to his feet and the both of them just stared at each other. Naruto sighed, relaxed his shoulders the quickly took his famous stance.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh no you don't" Reiji began make seals and lightning spead once again. "Pairo bunshin no jutsu"

There were clouds of smoke and burning flames every where. Naruto and Reiji clones began to populate the forest in tens, hundreds and thousands.

"Heh heh, no matter what you do, you can't beat us" said the Naruto replications

"Don't underestimate my pyro clones" Reiji said as the rest of the clones all aknowledged in different ways. There was a slight breeze no blowing through the forest, light was now breaking through the tree tops, so much damage done to one forest by two chunnins.

"Here we go!" The Naruto replications sprang in to action.

"Ready boys" Reiji said as the clones shot of to counter the Naruto's.

-----

"We have to hurry, before the do anymore damage" Tsunade said jumping from tree to tree.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" Kakashi and Keisuke replied. Tsunade stopped on a branch and looked down at the new sight. Kakashi looked on as well.

"Didn't that used to be a bottomless gorge?" Tsunade aid extremely puzzled.

"It must have filled up with water when Gamabunta was using that attack" Kakashi said looking from left to right seeing no end to it.

"Looks like Konoha has a new river" Tsunade and Kakashi turned and glared at Keisuke who just laughed it off.

-----

"WUAH!" The Naruto's collided with the Reiji's but as one fell another two took its place. It seemed that the pyro clones where as powerful as the shadow replications and ith each pyro clone defeated a shadow replication would be engulfed in flames. The two continued to fight, clouds of smoke and fires lighting as bodies fall. The forest was lively but the animals had vacated. Something was't right. The sky was darkening, there was an unusual fog spreading throuh the forest. The two of them hadn't noticed... that the forest was on fire.

"Heh, your pretty strong Naruto, I like that" Reiji said finishing off the last of the Naruto replications, or so he thought. There were three replications standing under a tree. Two of them were compressing chakra into the thirds outstretched hand. A chakra ball was being generated in the third replications hand. Out of no where Reiji was grabbed by wo other replications.

"Here, a present, just for you" Naruto charged at Reiji with the compressed chakra ball and forced it into Reiji's stomach.

"Rasengan!" The Naruto replications vanished as Reii screamed for his life as he chakra ball burrowed nto his stumache. Nauto let go an Reiji as sent flying into a tree. There he was with a large hole in his stumache.

"Hehehe, is that it" Reiji said bursting ino flames. Naruto was shocked, he used his remaining chakra in that attack only to find hat it was one of the clones.

"So thats your trump card, well it seems I was lucky enough to hide myself during our clone war. Here, I'll show you mine" Reiji appeared on a tree branch and was makig seals, his hands and feet began to glow blue wih chakra, then they turned red. Reiji backflipped off of the tree branch and as he hit the ground a large burst of chakra shot from his feet giving him a major boost in speed. He dashed across the ground, his feet makig no contact with the burnt grass.

"Kazan kobushi no agaru" Reiji stopped before Naruto then with another blast of chakra at his feet shot into the air uppercutting Naruto in the jaw on his way up causing naruto to spin uncontrolably. He collided with the underside of a tree branch, head first and free fell back to the ground. Reiji landed, swayed abit and fell to his knees. Both of them where out of breath, out of chakra and gasping for air. It was now that they noticed te fire around them and the thick smoke.

"What the..." Reiji shouted looking around him.

-----

"The smoke is geting thicker, we must be getting closer" Kakashi said, lucky for him his mouth was covered.

"I didn't think it would go this far, Reiji must have been at his full strength to cause the forest to go on fire" Keisuke said now serious. The three of them landed in a large open space where the fire was, the place was a wrech and a blitz. Tsunade knew this was where the fight had taken place, she seen the chest on the alter.

"Where are they?" Kakashi said.

"There not here, so ignore them, first we put out this fire" Tsuande said clasping her hands together.

"Hai" Kakashi and Keisuke followed her orders.

"Cleansing rain!" Tsuande summoned a storm above the forest in an attempt to put out the flames.

"Tidal Charge!" Kakashi called on a tial wave which came in the direction of the now filled gorge. The three of them jumped into the trees as the tidal wave came crashing down, putting out the fires, the rain was also puting out the blazing tree tops. Keisuke began making seals.

"Fresh twister!" Keisuke summoned a large twister which was sucking up the smoke cleaning the air. Eventually everything dyed down.

"What a relief, everythings okay now" Tsuande said with a sigh.

"I'll go look for the boys, coming Keisuke-kun?" Kakashi turned now looking in disbelief at Keisuke.

"M...My...MY HAIR!" Keisuke's hair was cmpletely grey now, the rain had washed out the dye. Tsuande was laughing and Kakashi smiled taking off into the tree's.

-----

"Looks like we're out" Reiji said carrying Naruto on his back.

"Thanks to that rain the fire has stopped, good timing I'd say" Naruto said looking back at the forest. Reiji put Naruto down and they sat there catching there breath.

"Well, we failed the mission, we didn't get the ramen out of the forest" Naruto said with a light smile.

"Because of that we fought, kinda silly" Reiji said. "What now?"

"How about... we go get some ramen, i know a good place in the city" Naruto got to his feet with an amazing amount of enthuisasm.

"Hehe, why not" Reiji got to his feet and they began walking back to the city.

The two of them sat down at the small ramen bar.

"Hey, old man, two bowls of your finest ramen please" Naruto said to the shop owner.

"Coming right up" the old man began cooking.

The two of them sat there eating... 5 bowls each...10 bowls each... they just kept eating.

"Ah... so whats that now, 16 bowls each?" Naruto said turning to look at Reiji.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed so no more for me" Reiji said patting his belly.

"Ah well, looks like I win... another bowl please" Naruto shouted.

"Coming right up" The old man was cooking again.

"Pity, that this is my last bowl, you might ahve beaten me" Naruto said putting has arm on Reiji's shoulder.

"Heh" Reiji said wih a smirk and then erupted into flames.

"Wha?" Naruto shouted.

"Heres your bowl and since this is your last, heres the bill" The old man said setting the bowl down and handing the bill over.

"NO WAY!" Naruto shouted.

"DAM THAT REIJI... DAM HIM!" Naruto was tense, almost about to explode when suddenly a voice came out of no where.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted from the street.

"Uh oh" Naruto turned to look at his angered Sensei.

"Come with me..now" Kakashi glared at Naruto.

_"Why me, this can't be...dam you Reiji, I'll get you for this!" _

* * *

THE END

And thats it, all done. The end of my first ever fan fic, so what did ya think? please review. Seeya soon. Come to think of it, maybe i should have given it a better name, ah well, too late now.


End file.
